1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recycling system, and more particularly to a recycling system for processing an engine oil filter, wherein all of the parts of the used engine oil filter can be divided, processed and reused respectively, thereby achieving the resource recycling purpose, and thereby preventing the used engine oil filter from causing environmental pollution.
2. Description of the Related Art
An engine oil filter that is used up is often placed on a collecting shelf so that the residual oil contained in the engine oil filter is dropped onto the collecting shelf. Then, the engine oil filter is thrown away. However, the parts contained in the used engine oil filter are not divided, processed and reused before being disposed, thereby greatly causing waste of the resource, and thereby easily causing environmental pollution.